


Mistaken Identity

by Thorinsmut Commissions (Thorinsmut)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bribes, Complete, Criminal Behavior, Cuddling, Finger Sucking, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Unintentional flirting, that are probably actually good decisions, that turns intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut%20Commissions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori is supposed to meet a crooked guard to gather information.</p><p>He finds the guard, and buys him dinner and a drink - only it was not the <em>right</em> guard.</p><p>(Or maybe <em>exactly</em> the right guard)</p><p>
  <span class="small">A commission for Melee12</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melee12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melee12/gifts).



Nori pointedly _did not_ fidget as he waited. Fidgeting was an amateur's mistake, and would only call unwanted attention to himself. Instead he drank his well-watered wine and ate his gravy pie and cast a friendly eye over all the patrons. Bombur was back in the kitchens, so the food was excellent and the Skinned Hare tavern was bustling with business.

And Nori was waiting. Hepti had promised him the 'negotiably honest' guard Fjalarr was going to be in and willing to talk to him. For a couple drinks and a pretty gold coin slipped under the table, he'd drop information into a friendly ear. Nori'd never actually met Fjalarr before, only knew of him by reputation, but it was a decent enough reputation. His information was good and he didn't turn over people he sold it to.

Nori needed good information for his next heist this coming friday, a lovely little jeweler's on Carnelian street. He knew they'd gotten a shipment of sapphires, and he wanted them in his own hands. They were particularly careful about security, though, so Nori needed inside information.

He finished his delicious gravy pie and sipped his watered wine, waiting for Fjalarr to show up. He nearly choked on it when the guard showed up.

Hepti hadn't _mentioned_ that Fjalarr was magnificent beyond words! Nori licked his lips as he let his eyes wander up the guard's body. He was built broad and tall, all muscles and tattoos. He was wearing the guard green tunic with a set of axes over his shoulders, crossed leather straps of their harness only serving to illustrate the size of his chest. His head was shaved, with Azanulbizar commemorated in ink across it, what remained of his hair thick and dark at the back of his neck. His beard was cut short, and Nori's skin prickled with the though of that rough beard scratching against it. He folded his scarred arms, thick scarred and tattooed fingers on display against his big biceps more than enough to make Nori's mouth go dry with want. The guard glowered around at the crowded room, then spotted an empty place at the bar and made his way toward it.

Nori shoved all sexual thoughts away, he was here to work and he was fairly sure Fjalarr was married. A real shame, that. Nori dropped a copper coin for the server who'd be cleaning up his table and made his way toward Fjalarr. He easily insinuated himself at the guard's side, meeting his deepset blue eyes with a smile.

"Looking for me?" Nori asked.

The guard blinked, brow wrinkling slightly as he gave Nori a quick up-and-down, but the edges of his lips turned up in a slight smile as he shrugged one big shoulder. "Maybe." His voice was deep and gravely, and Nori had the carefully school his thoughts away from sex again. Work. He was here for work.

"Let me get that for you," Nori offered smoothly when the barmaid brought a tankard over to the guard. "Put that on my tab, and one for me too?" Nori told her. She'd know he was good for it. Nori never let himself be in debt long, even just a few coins – but it made things easier and friendlier if the only coin the informant saw pass hands was his own gold. The guard nodded his thanks to Nori, and the barmaid bustled away. She brought his own tankard quickly – a sweet berry mead, mild but very tasty. Nori complemented it and the guard's taste, and the guard leaned closer toward him as he drank. He was not the most expressive, but there were smile wrinkles at the corners of his eyes when he looked at Nori.

This was good. Things were going well, and Nori quelled the the little whimper of want in his gut at the look. Fjalarr was off limits. Nori couldn't compromise the heist by trying to bed his uninterested informant.

"So, what _does_ bring you here?" Nori asked.

The guard shrugged again, drinking his mead. "I heard there was good food," he said.

"I can personally vouch for the gravy pies," Nori offered. "They're the best in Ered Luin."

"Aye?" the guard looked interested, and Nori could take a hint as well as anyone. If the guard wanted dinner too, he'd get it.

"You have to try Bombur's cooking." Nori flagged one of the servers, "A fresh gravy pie for my friend!" he called out.

"You're in luck, he just pulled a batch out of the oven," sie called back, heading toward the kitchen to grab it for them.

A slow grin teased at the edges of the guard's mouth as he glanced toward Nori, back down to his tankard and his hands, then back toward Nori. Nori smiled back, leaning in close and companionable. The guard had a good appetite, and made pleased rumbling sounds as he devoured the pie. Nori'd never thought he'd be jealous of a gravy pie, of all things, but what he wouldn't give to be the focus of that enjoyment.

"Very good, that," the guard praised, bumping his knee against Nori's. He licked his thick index finger and began gathering up the little flakes of pastry crust and drops of gravy from his plate, sucking them from his finger. It was all Nori could do not to take the guard's hand and suck his fingers clean himself.

"So, you're a guard," Nori moved the conversation along, brushing his fingertips across the guard broad shoulder – his green guard tunic. He wasn't wearing the symbols of the office, but there was nothing else he could be.

"Aye, it's decent work," the guard agreed.

"That pay alright?" Nori asked, leaning in confidentially. That was the guard's cue to sigh about his too-low wages and then Nori would quietly make up the difference under the table while commiserating. He had his shiny gold coin ready, and then he'd buy the guard another drink and they'd talk about more specific parts of his work.

"It's not bad," the guard said. "More than enough for me." That... that was not in the script. The guard wasn't signaling at all for his money.

"Of course," Nori smiled, smoothing everything over before it could even get awkward. Maybe he wanted to talk first and get paid later? That wasn't exactly standard, but he could adapt. "So you work around Carnelian street?" he lead.

The guard shook his head, taking a long drink of his mead. "Not me, I'm usually between Pyrite and Serpentine."

Oh.

Oh _shit_ , wrong guard.

"Haha, I thought I'd seen you around there. Must have been someone else," Nori's tongue glibly lied its way out of trouble while his mind spun. If this wasn't the right guard, then what was even going on here?

The guard's knee was pressed up against Nori's, his body leaning in close and ruddiness on his cheeks that might not just be the mead and the warmth of the room. He reached out, bright blue eyes asking permission as he brushed his knuckles against the curve of Nori's hand. Nori's hand opened convulsively, aching to open for his touch, and the guard's big hand engulfed his. Nori could feel his heart stutter in his chest. If the guard wasn't selling information, then Nori had been coming on to him _very_ strong – and he was into it.

Nori's fingers stroked the guard's. He ought to make some excuse and get rid of this guard, cut his losses and try to find Fjalarr. He ought to, but he didn't really want to. This guard was so damn beautiful, and he was fully interested. What would it hurt to give him a quickie out back first?

"I'm Nori," Nori introduced. He hadn't planned on sharing his name with an informant, but it was nice to have names for even a quick tumble.

"Dwalin," the guard introduced himself. A strong name for a strong Dwarf, and he ducked slightly when Nori said so. Nori squeezed Dwalin's hand, slowly licking his lips and stroking Dwalin's fingers in demonstration of what could be to come, if Dwalin liked. Dwalin definitely knew it for the invitation it was, pupils widening as his breath caught.

"Let's go somewhere quieter," Nori invited.

Dwalin's only answer was to cup the side of Nori's face and kiss him. His mouth was sweet with mead, his lips soft, heat and hunger in the brief press of his tongue.

That was more than answer enough.


	2. the smuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Nori continues to go astray

When they broke from their too-brief kiss, Nori pulled Dwalin after him out the Skinned Hare's back door into the alley. It was dark and quiet and it wasn't the dirtiest alley in Ered Luin, which was nice. There were no other couples out there at the moment either. Nori was grabbed and kissed again the moment they were out, and he answered just as eagerly. He let his hands wander, grabbing a firm handful of Dwalin's arse, exploring the power of his back and the strength of his shoulders.

Dwalin's big strong hands weren't shy on Nori's body either. Nori was thoroughly groped, practically picked up as he was backed against the rough stonework of the alley wall and pinned in place. Dwalin's kiss had turned rougher, and Nori melted under it, his whine of desire matched by Dwalin's hungry growl. Nori's hand settled at the back of Dwalin's neck, blunt nails digging in as Dwalin's leg found its way between Nori's. Dwalin's hand settled on Nori's arse, big fingers pressing into his crease as he pulled their bodies closer together. Nori whined breathlessly, pushing instinctively back against the press of those perfect fingers.

"What do you like?" Nori gasped while he had his mouth free. "My hands? Mouth? Hammer or anvil? Tell me." The difference in their heights would make standing sex a little difficult, but anything was possible with a little determination and creativity.

Dwalin kissed him again, brief and hot as his fingers pressed deeper between Nori's legs. "I favor the hammer, if you're up to it," he rumbled, a promise and a challenge over the sound of Nori's hungry whimper.

"Oh yes," Nori nodded nearly desperately. At the moment there was nothing he could think of he'd like better than Dwalin's cock inside him. "I promise I'm the best anvil you've ever fucked."

Dwalin hummed his approval, planting a nipping kiss on Nori's bottom lip to make him tremble. "There's an inn across the way," he suggested.

An actual bed would definitely be nicer than trying to keep his balance on his tip-toes in the alley with his trousers around his knees. It still didn't have to take too long. Nori could get thoroughly fucked and then go back to find his informant.

"Alright," Nori agreed. Dwalin was the one pulling him along this time as he headed quickly down the alley and across the street to the inn.

"Allow me," Nori had pulled himself together enough when they arrived to step in front of Dwalin and pass the silver across to the Dwarf working in exchange for a key. He'd rather not feel like he owed anything, and a single room for a night didn't cost so much. Nori stole more on a single stroll through the market, on a good day. He threw a grin over his shoulder at Dwalin as he lead the way to the room.

It was a small room, but clean and suitable for their needs. Nori began undressing immediately once the door was barred behind them.

"Have we got any slick?" Dwalin asked, unbuckling his heavy belt and axe harness.

"Best salve you've ever used," Nori promised, fishing his handy tin of salve out of his sleeve and tossing it to Dwalin. Dwalin curiously pried it open and gave it a sniff, nodding and setting it beside the bed as he continued undressing. Nori never went anywhere without salve, these days. Never knew when he'd need it, and he'd more than outgrown trying to use candle tallow or lamp oil or spit or other unsuitable things young people tried in a pinch.

Dwalin finished undressing and sat on the edge of the bed about the same time Nori got naked. Dwalin was even better naked than he was clothed, with a thick pelt of curls down his chest. His cock was big, half-hard lying against his thigh, pierced with heavy steel to match his nipples. It was almost a shame Dwalin hadn't gone for Nori's mouth, but Nori was going to have it inside him anyway.

Nori straddled Dwalin's lap, tugging a bit on Dwalin's thick chest hair as he kissed him again. Dwalin rumbled his approval, mouth opening to yield under Nori's tongue. Dwalin's rough hands wandered up and down Nori's back, bare skin against skin. He was hot between Nori's thighs, big and strong. Perfect.

Dwalin caught Nori's hand when he reached for the salve. "Could I?" he asked, reaching for it instead. Nori wasn't going to stop him if Dwalin wanted to open Nori himself, with those thick fingers he'd been lusting over since the moment he saw them. He whimpered his agreement, spreading his legs wider to give Dwalin access. Dwalin scooped up a healthy amount of salve, spreading it on his first two fingers which he brought to Nori's arse. He rubbed them through Nori's crease, teasing across his entrance again and again until Nori could nearly cry from frustrated need before he pressed a single finger inside. Nori's eyes closed as he bore down against the intrusion, taking him in deeper. He wanted it, faster, deeper, more.

Dwalin fucked him with one finger, and then began teasing with his second. That was more of a stretch, and Nori was glad of his patience. They slid into him soon enough, and Nori moaned as Dwalin moved them inside him. Dwalin's free hand explored the front of Nori's body, stroking the light pelt on his chest, running fingertips down the side of Nori's face. Nori's mouth opened, instinctively moving toward them, and Dwalin pressed two fingers into his mouth. Nori sucked on them, stroked them with his tongue, and Dwalin gasped his approval. Nori rocked above Dwalin, fucking himself as deep as he could between both of Dwalin's hands.

"Tools of the Maker, look at you..." Dwalin breathed. He nuzzled under Nori's beard, giving a bite to his collarbone that had Nori clenching down on him. "What are you doing with me?" he asked. "Why are you romancing some old soldier?" He drew his fingers out of Nori's mouth, much as Nori tried to keep them, and Nori reluctantly opened his eyes. Dwalin was gazing up at him like he really did want to know the answer.

Why? First it was just mistaken identity, but Nori couldn't deny this was much more fun than he'd had planned for this evening. He was glad he'd met and accidentally seduced Dwalin.

"I know what I like," Nori answered. He'd wanted Dwalin from the first look. He tried to catch Dwalin's fingers in his mouth again, but Dwalin only traced them across his lips and then kept touching Nori. He twisted the slick fingers in Nori's arse around, stretching him open and searching for a good angle to reach the sweet spot – like that would be enough to distract Nori from the way he was stroking the few locks of hair that had escaped his peaks.

Nori smiled sharp down at Dwalin, meeting his eyes. "Let me get the pins out, and you can play with it all." Letting his hair down was far too intimate for a quick tumble, but convention could go hang. If they both liked, why couldn't they enjoy? The widening of Dwalin's eyes as his breath caught, the jump of his cock against Nori's thigh was answer enough. It would be a pain to put back up and make decent, but that was of secondary importance.

Nori quickly pulled out his hair clasps and the long sturdy pins that Dwalin didn't need to know doubled as lockpicks and set them on the bedside table. He tucked the trailing ends of his braided eyebrows behind his ears and shook his hair out so it fell in a tumble of red-brown around them both.

Dwalin hesitated only an instant before he sank his fingers into a big handful of Nori's hair. It pulled, some, but Nori'd never minded that. He fucked himself on Dwalin's fingers, enjoying the stretch and enjoying the pulling and stroking of his hair and the way Dwalin was breathing. Like he was the one being stroked.

Nori reached down to squeeze Dwalin's thick cock, thumbing at the slick prespending at the head and teasing at his piercings. Dwalin's hips pushed up into Nori's touch, his hand clenching in the hair at the back of Nori's head.

"Fuck me," Nori begged. "How hard can you pound me with this hammer?"

Dwalin half-stood, picking Nori up to spin them around so Nori was on his back with Dwalin above him. "Hard enough," Dwalin promised.

He pulled his fingers out of Nori and scooped up more salve, quickly slicking his cock and pressing into Nori without preamble. Nori snarled against the stretch, bearing down to take Dwalin in. He clenched and released, egging Dwalin on, pleased at the jolt that traveled through Dwalin's body in response. Nori knew how good that could feel, but in this moment all he really cared about was how good he felt himself. Dwalin was holding back, breathing in little huffs through his nose as he barely moved in tiny thrusts.

Nori was stretched, opened and filled. His body was so good, so good that it could yield in this way – take with such pleasure. Nori ground against Dwalin's body, like he could take more, and Dwalin picked up his pace. He lifted Nori's legs over his broad shoulders and leaned forward over him again, slowly bending Nori in half, getting in deeper as he steadily pounded harder and harder. His hand was still in Nori's hair, clenching and releasing with little tugs at the back of his neck.

Nori was pinned, fucked, crushed – hardly able to breathe, hardly able to do more than gasp and feel. The hard jewelry through Dwalin's cock rubbed relentlessly against Nori's sweet spot with each thrust, inescapable if Nori'd even wanted to escape. His hands found Dwalin's body, nails digging into his back and neck in encouragement.

Dwalin's teeth were bared as he pounded on and on, eyes burning down on Nori. He had all the power and endurance Nori could have dreamed – but he eased back and let Nori put his legs down the moment the position became too much. Nori was flexible, but he was no contortionist. He wrapped his legs tight around Dwalin's torso instead, squeezing the strength of Dwalin's sides in encouragement, finally able to grind back against Dwalin's thrusts.

Dwalin only fucked him harder for it. Nori's voice was reduced to gasps and yelps, his entire world centered on the feeling of Dwalin above and inside him. Their bodies were so much closer now, and it was wonderful. The pleasure burned deep in the pit of Nori's stomach, building, growing until finally he was crying out and spending between their bodies. Dwalin did not slow, hard pound pushing Nori through his climax and past it into the sharp-edged pleasure beyond where everything was perfect and beautiful and far too much.

Dwalin stroked Nori's hair, bringing a big fistful of it up to his face. He rubbed his cheek against it, letting out a sharp groan of pleasure as his body curled in to Nori's. Dwalin spent into Nori with his face buried in his hair. Nori held him through it, whispered his pleasure and appreciation as Dwalin finished.

This had been _wonderful_ , better than Nori had hoped when he propositioned Dwalin. They'd clean up now and go their ways, both sated. Fjalarr would be hoping to sell his information to someone, but he wouldn't stick around the Skinned Hare forever. Dwalin likely had things to do as well. He'd pull out of Nori, clean up, and leave – with maybe a kiss and a suggestion they do it again sometime if he wanted to get romantic about it.

That's how it went, but Dwalin wasn't. He was still all the way deep inside Nori, nuzzling against his neck with soft little kisses and his other hand stroking slowly down Nori's side.

"Ooh." Nori's entire oversensitive body shuddered at the touches. His own hands answered instinctively, stroking up and down Dwalin's broad back. It felt good, so good to be the focus of that attention. Like affection to temper the lust they'd shared.

Dwalin's cock softened slowly within Nori, and when he finally slipped free he only moved to lie beside Nori. His hand wandered all of Nori's skin, playing with the light pelt of hair down his chest and belly, rough fingers gently soothing the odd scar he'd picked up here or there. Nori did the same, appreciating Dwalin's strength, and scars, and ink. Most of all appreciating Dwalin's continued attentions. Nori didn't seem to have any words, just little sighs and whimpers Dwalin seemed to read his approval in. His bright blue eyes were crinkled up on the corners, smiling at Nori. Nori didn't know what to do with a look like that aimed at him, so he kissed Dwalin.

Dwalin's mouth was gentle, big hand gently cradling the back of Nori's head. It was slow and sweet, exploration with the heat already burned off between them. It felt like it could last forever, just lying together and kissing and touching.

It couldn't really, of course. Eventually Dwalin sighed and pushed away to stand and go clean himself. Nori nearly reached out to stop him, but caught himself in time. Instead he lay on the bed and admired Dwalin's body as he went to the dresser – supplied with a pitcher of water, a basin, and clean cloths. He wet a cloth and briefly cleaned himself up, but rather than getting dressed he wet a second cloth and brought it to Nori.

"Sorry it's cold," Dwalin apologized, kneeling on the bed to begin cleaning Nori's own seed from his belly.

"It's fine," Nori assured him, taking the cloth. He'd rather clean himself up than let someone else – but still Dwalin didn't leave. He lay down again, and when Nori was done cleaning himself Dwalin tossed the cloth away and pulled Nori into his arms – covering them with a blanket against the air that was cool now they weren't fucking anymore.

Nori really ought to be going, try and see if his information gathering for the evening could still be salvaged, but it was warm and cozy with Dwalin. He felt so small against the breadth of Dwalin's chest, cradled in Dwalin's strong arms. Nori loved that feeling in brief moments when he was being fucked, and it was just as good now. It was even more intense coupled with the tender affection of Dwalin's touches. Nori didn't even know what to _do_ with that, other than cling to Dwalin tight and hide his face against Dwalin's chest.

If Nori was shaking a little, if he was sniffling and leaving a faint sparkle of salt water on the curls of Dwalin's pelt, Dwalin said nothing. He only hummed little soothing rumbles, holding Nori secure. His fingers found a lock of Nori's hair, gently stroking and twisting it through his fingers.

Nori could not bring himself to imagine leaving. He had paid for the room for the night, after all. He'd just have to get his information for the heist on Friday another way. Fjalarr was probably long-gone anyways. There was no sense leaving the bed for nothing.

For now he would just hold tight to Dwalin and enjoy.

 

Nori woke first in the morning. Dwalin slept surprisingly still, and was very warm to cuddle against. Nori reluctantly moved away from Dwalin and began to prepare to leave. He'd not been cursing the tangles in his hair _aloud_ as he brushed it when Dwalin woke up. The first thing Nori felt was Dwalin's hand on his hip, affectionately petting, then the small of his back and further up – eventually followed by kisses as Dwalin woke up more and scooted closer to give Nori more affection.

"Good morning," Nori said, grinning. His mind had apparently decided overnight that the only thing he could do with Dwalin's affection was to bask in it. He sighed happily at the faint scratch of Dwalin's beard up his back and across his neck and shoulders.

"Morning," Dwalin rumbled against Nori's neck. His hand covered Nori's, easing the comb away from him to take over brushing Nori's hair.

No one but Nori's family had ever brushed his hair for him. It felt strangely vulnerable, a deeper intimacy to relax and trust his hair to someone else's hand. Dwalin was being far gentler than Nori was, though, and if Nori was letting convention go hang it could go ahead and hang all the way. Dwalin was very patient with the tangles Nori'd earned with their fuck and not putting his hair up in a sleep braid. Soon enough Dwalin had Nori's hair all smooth beneath the comb, and rubbed his cheek against it briefly.

"We have to go," Nori sighed. He let his body sag back to lay against Dwalin's chest, very comfortable. "They'll be wanting to clean the room."

"And I have work," Dwalin agreed. His hands were wandering up and down the front of Nori's body now. Nori's cock was very interested in that, but Dwalin didn't touch and that was for the best. They didn't really have time for a morning tumble.

"Do you want... Could I take you out some time?" Dwalin asked. "There's good music and dancing at the Green Tourmaline on Friday night?"

"Like a proper date?" Nori asked. He didn't usually do that. He could find a fuck easy enough if he wanted one, and mostly kept his relationships professional. Dwalin's arms felt so good around Nori though, his hands so good on Nori's skin.

"Aye, if you'd like," Dwalin said.

Nori did like dancing, and he would very much like to bed Dwalin again, even if he wasn't exactly sure how dating an honorable Dwarf was supposed to go. Why shouldn't he go dancing with Dwalin on Friday?

Friday. The heist day. Those sapphires weren't going to steal themselves. Nori shouldn't even be considering doing anything but planning the heist and finding a buyer for the sapphires.

Dwalin pressed a kiss to Nori's temple, patiently waiting for his answer, and Nori melted against him. Fuck it, there'd be other heists. Nori'd already blown this one when he met someone who used his time much better than Fjalarr would.

"I'd _love_ to go dancing with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> <3,  
> TS


End file.
